Asesinato en el Orient Express
Asesinato en el Orient Express es un libro de misterio de la escritora británica Agatha Christie, publicado por el Collins Crime Club el 1 de enero de 1934The Observer 31 de diciembre de 1933 (Página 4) y en EE.UU. por Dodd, Mead and Company más tarde en el mismo año, con el título Murder in the Calais Coach.John Cooper y B.A. Pyke. Detective Fiction - the collector's guide: Segunda Edición (Páginas 82 y 86) Scholar Press. 1994. ISBN 0-85967-991-8Tributo americano a Agatha Christie La edición británica fue lanzada a la venta con un precio de siete chelines y seis peniques (7/6)Chris Peers, Ralph Spurrier y Jamie Sturgeon. Collins Crime Club – A checklist of First Editions. Dragonby Press (Segunda Edición) marzo de 1999 (Página 14) y la versión americana en dos dólares. En el libro aparece el famoso detective belga Hércules Poirot. El título de la novela El título que se le dio a la novela en Estados Unidos, Murder in the Calais Coach, fue utilizado para evitar una confusión con la novela de 1932 de Graham Greene Stamboul Train, la cual fue publicada en EE.UU. como Orient Express.Vanessa Wagstaff y Stephen Poole, Agatha Christie: A Readers Companion (Página 88). Aurum Press Ltd, 2004. ISBN 1-84513-015-4 Argumento ADVERTENCIA: Este libro tiene un final realmente sorprendente y es altamente recomendable que uno mismo lea el libro. Esta edición evita contener '''spoilers a la vista, aunque están presentes si desea hacer ediciones.' Tras resolver un importante caso en Palestina, Hércules Poirot se dispone a volver a Inglaterra en el Orient Express desde Estambul, que en esa época del año, en pleno invierno, suele ir casi vacío, pero en esa ocasión va inusualmente lleno y Poirot sólo consigue una litera gracias a su amigo ''monsieur Bouc, que es director de la Compagnie Internationale des Wagons-Lits. Cuando un tal Sr. Harris no se presenta, Poirot ocupa su lugar, junto a un joven norteamericano llamado Héctor MacQueen. La segunda noche, Poirot consigue un compartimento para él sólo, que le cede monsieur Bouc. Esa noche, cerca de Belgrado, unos veintitrés minutos antes de la 1:00 am, Poirot se despierta al oír un fuerte ruido, que parece proceder del compartimento de al lado, ocupado por un millonario norteamericano, llamado Samuel Ratchett. Cuando Poirot se asoma para ver que ocurre, ve al encargado del vagón, Pierre Michel, llamar a a puerta de Ratchett. Un hombre contesta en francés Ce n'est rien. Je me suis trompé, que significa No es nada. Me he equivocado, y el conductor va a responder otra llamada. Poirot decide volver a la cama, pero no consigue dormirse porque el tren parece haber dejado de moverse y además tiene sed. Al levantarse, oye a una dama norteamericana, Mrs. Hubbard, tocar el timbre insistentemente. Poirot llama a Michel y le pide una botella de agua mineral, y se entera de que Mrs. Hubbard cree que alguien ha entrado en su compartimento. También se entera de que el tren ha quedado bloqueado debido a una tormenta de nieve. Poirot se despide de Michel y trata de volver a dormir, pero un golpe en su puerta le vuelve a despertar. Esta vez, cuando se asoma, todo está en silencio, y sólo ve a una mujer de espaldas, con un kimono escarlata. A la mañana siguiente se entera de que Ratchett ha sido asesinado de doce puñaladas mientras dormía. Sin embargo, las pistas y los hechos son muy misteriosos, ya que algunas puñaladas son muy profundas y otras son sólo simples cortes, y algunas parecen hechas por una persona zurda y otras por una persona diestra. Poirot encuentra numerosas pistas en el compartimento de la víctima y en el tren, como un pañuelo de lino con la inicial "H" bordada, un limpiapipas y un botón de un uniforme de conductor. Estas pistas sugieren que el asesino o asesinos han sido algo descuidados, pero cada pista parece apuntar a un sospechoso distinto, lo que hace pensar que algunas han sido simuladas. Al reconstruir un fragmento de una carta quemada, Poirot descubre que Ratchett era un fugitivo de los Estados Unidos llamado Cassetti. Cinco años antes, Cassetti secuestró a una niña de tres años llamada Daisy Armstrong. Aunque la familia Armstrong pago un cuantioso rescate, Cassetti asesinó a la niña y escapó del país con el dinero. La madre de Daisy, Sonia Armstrong, estaba embarazada cuando se enteró de la muerte de Daisy. El choque le hizo dar a luz prematuramente, y el niño y ella murieron. Su marido, el coronel Armstrong, se pegó un tiro enloquecido por el dolor. La niñera, Susanne, fue considerada sospechosa por la policía, y se suicidó tirándose por una ventana, tras lo cual se demostró que era inocente. Las pruebas aumentan y lo hacen en direcciones totalmente distintas, pareciendo que Poirot está siendo desafiado por un verdadero genio. Una prueba crucial, el kimono escarlata que una mujer desconocida llevaba puesto la noche del asesinato, aparece en la maleta de Poirot. Poirot descubre que algunos de los pasajeros tienen relación con la víctima y otros la tienen con la familia Armstrong. Ademas se descubre que Poirot fué el asesino clave. Después de analizar los testimonios de los viajeros y las pruebas, Poirot convoca a los doce sospechosos, monsieur Bouc y al doctor Constantine, sus compañeros de investigación, en el vagón-restaurante, y da dos posibles explicaciones del asesinato de Ratchett. Poirot entonces pide a monsieur Bouc que escoja una de las dos explicaciones, y él decide que la primera explicación es la que deben dar a la policía. Por compasión hacia la familia Armstrong, Poirot y el doctor Constantine aceptan. Con su labor concluida, Poirot anuncia que tiene "el honor de retirarse del caso". Plano del vagón Personajes La víctima: *Samuel Edward Ratchett, un hombre que aparenta ser poco interesante pero que posee un oscuro secreto (verdadero nombre: Cassetti, un mafioso, secuestrador de niños y asesino de la niña Daisy Armstrong). Los sospechosos: *Hector Willard MacQueen, un joven estadounidense, alto y apuesto, intérprete y secretario de la víctima. *Edward Henry Masterman, el criado británico de la víctima. *Pierre Michel, un encargado del tren, francés, educado y honesto. *Mary Hermione Debenham, una joven mujer británica, alta y de pelo oscuro, que era institutriz en Bagdad. *Coronel Arbuthnot, un oficial del ejército británico que regresa desde la India. *Princesa Natalia Dragomiroff, una dama rusa, anciana, majestuosa y poco atractiva. *Hildegarde Schmidt, una mujer alemana de mediana edad, doncella de la princesa. *Conde Rudolph Andrenyi, un diplomático húngaro con modales y vestimenta ingleses, que viaja a Francia. *Condesa Helena Andrenyi, la joven y delicada esposa del conde Andrenyi. *Greta Ohlsson, una enfermera solterona sueca rubia de mediana edad, misionera, quien regresa a su casa de unas vacaciones. *Sra. Caroline Martha Hubbard, una mujer estadounidense madura y locuaz, que regresa de una visita a su hija, una profesora en Bagdad. *Antonio Foscarelli, un hombre de negocios italiano, dice ser representante de Ford. *Cyrus Bethman Hardman, dice ser un mecanógrafo de Texas sociable, que en realidad es un detective privado. Los investigadorees: *Hércules Poirot: famoso detective belga, que regresa a Inglaterra tras resolver un caso en Palestina. *''Monsieur'' Bouc: director de la Compagnie Internationale des Wagons-Lits, viejo amigo de Poirot. *Dr. Constantine: médico griego, viaja en el vagón de monsieur Bouc. Importancia literaria y recepción El Times Literary Supplement del 11 de enero de 1934 resumió el argumento y concluyó que "Las pequeñas células grises resolvieron una vez más lo que aparentemente era irresoluble. La Sra. Christie hace un cuento improbable muy real, y mantiene a sus lectores intrigados hasta el final".The Times Literary Supplement 11 de enero de 1934 (Página 29) En The New York Times Book Review del 4 de marzo de 1934, Isaac Anderson terminó su crítica diciendo que "Los aciertos del gran detective belga son más que astutos; son positivamente milagrosos. Aunque si bien el argumento del asesinato y su resolución parecen imposibles, Agatha Christie ha contribuido para hacerlos convincentes para su tiempo; ¿puede un adicto a las novelas de misterio pedir más que eso?"The New York Times Book Review March 4, 1934 (Page 11) La crítica en The Guardian del 12 de enero de 1934 declaró que el asesinato podría haber sido "perfecto" si Poirot no hubiese estado en el tren o si no hubiese oído una conversación entre Miss Debenham y el coronel Arbuthnot antes de subir al tren, pero que, sin embargo, "'Las pequeñas células grises' habían trabajado admirablemente, y la solución había sorprendido a su dueño tanto como al lector, ya que el secreto estaba bien guardado y había sido revelado formidablemente por la Sra. Christie".The Guardian 12 de enero de 1934 (Página 5) Robert Barnard dijo que la novela fue "la mejor de las historias de trenes. El Orient Express, cubierto de nieve en Yugoslavia, proporciona el decorado ideal para una novela de misterio, y la excusa perfecta para un grupo de pasajeros internacionales. Contiene mi línea favorita de todo el trabajo de Christie: 'Pobre criatura, es sueca'. La solución se oculta impecablemente, y usa inteligentemente el alfabeto cirílico. La solución hizo entrar en ira a Raymond Chandler, pero no molestaría a nadie que no insistiese en hacer las historias de detectives exactamente iguales a las reales".Barnard, Robert. A Talent to Deceive – an appreciation of Agatha Christie - Revised edition (Páginas 199-200). Fontana Books, 1990. ISBN 0-00-637474-3 Referencias culturales Referencias en la Historia El caso de secuestro de Armstrong está basado en el secuestro real del hijo de Charles Lindbergh en 1932, poco antes de que el libro fuera escrito. Una doncella empleada por los padres de la Sra. Lindbergh fue sospechosa de estar involucrada en el crimen, y, luego de ser duramente interrogada por la policía, se quitó la vida. Otro evento real que ayudó a inspirar la novela, menos recordado, fue cuando Agatha Christie viajó por primera vez en el Orient Express en el otoño de 1928. Pocos meses después, en febrero de 1929, un Orient Express quedó atrapado por una ventisca cerca de Çerkezköy, Turquía, quedando estancado seis días.Dennis Sanders y Len Lovallo The Agatha Christie Companion (Páginas 105-108) Delacorte Press, 1984 Referencias en otras áreas En paleontología, la teoría de que múltiples factores llevaron a la extinción de las especies en el Triásico, la mayor extinción en masa de la historia de la Tierra es denominada "Modelo de Asesinato en el Expreso Oriente". El término fue utilizado por primera vez por Douglas Erwin en 1993. Adaptaciones en cine y televisión Asesinato en el Orient Express (1974) En 1974 fue estrenada una película basada en la novela con Albert Finney interpretando a Poirot, la cual es considerada una de las adaptaciones en cine más exitosas de los libros de Agatha Christie. Sólo se hicieron cambios menores para la película, como el cambio del nombre de Masterman a Beddoes, la doncella muerta llamada Paulette en lugar de Susanne y monsieur Bouc convertido en monsieur Bianchi. Asesinato en el Orient Express (2001) Es una adaptación de la novela en una película hecha para televisión, la cual fue estrenada en 2001, con Alfred Molina personificando a Poirot. Agatha Christie's Poirot David Suchet volvió a interpretar a Poirot en una serie, adaptación del libro, titulada Agatha Christie's Poirot. Su estreno está programado para 2010. Juego de PC El 21 de noviembre de 2006, The Adventure Company lanzó una adaptación para computadoras del libro, desarrollada por AWE Games y diseñada por Lee Sheldon. Se trata de una aventura gráfica que incluye a David Suchet como la voz de Hércules Poirot. Sin embargo, el final ha sido alterado para crear una adaptación nueva para la gente que ya ha leído el libro. Además, el detective belga sufre un accidente al poco de empezar la historia y cede el protagonismo a una francesa rubia (angloparlante) llamada Antoinette Marceau, empleada de la compañía del ferrocarril, que será el personaje que maneje el jugador, aunque la presencia de Poirot se hará patente en la investigación como consejero. Referencias Enlaces externos *[http://us.agathachristie.com/site/find_a_story/stories/Murder_on_the_Orient_Express.php Asesinato en el Orient Express] en el sitio oficial de Agatha Christie * * * *Notas del libro *Sitio oficial del juego de PC *Crítica e imágenes del videojuego de PC Asesinato en el Orient Express Categoría:Novelas de Agatha Christie Categoría:Libros adaptados al cine Categoría:Libros de 1934 Categoría:Novelas de misterio Categoría:Libros adaptados a la televisión bs:Ubistvo u Orijent Expressu de:Mord im Orient-Express (Roman) en:Murder on the Orient Express fi:Idän pikajunan arvoitus fr:Le Crime de l'Orient-Express hr:Ubojstvo u Orijent Expressu it:Assassinio sull'Orient Express (romanzo) ja:オリエント急行殺人事件 mk:Убиство во Ориент Експрес nl:Moord in de Orient Express pl:Morderstwo w Orient Expressie pt:Murder on the Orient Express sv:Mordet på Orientexpressen tr:Doğu Ekspresinde Cinayet vi:Án mạng trên chuyến tàu tốc hành Phương Đông